City of the Fallen
by DeathsShadow000
Summary: New Chapter. Takes place before Genosha is destroyed. Rogue leaves the X-Men to go help build the new nation, yet what will she do when disaster strikes? Can mutants trust the humans or will they both be damned to fight for supremacy?
1. Update 2 11 2011

City of the Fallen (revised)

Author's Note

So, here's the deal. I was taking a look at my fiction, trying to figure out which one I should pick up first, and this is the one that popped out at me. Read the entire thing and I have to say, I completely hate it. I was going to scrap it but then I thought, why not finish what I started, one fic at a time. So, what I will be doing is this. I am going to take down all chapters to City of the Fallen. I am going to rework them and rewrite the story thus far, and take it from there. I plan on posting all updated chapters by this coming Monday.

Wish me good luck.


	2. Chapter 00 Prologue

Title: City of the Fallen

Author Note: Rogue is 18 and her looks will be fashioned after the Xtreme X-Men comics with slight variations.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have anything to do with X-Men. X-men is copyrighted and property of Marvel.

Prologue

Dawn was breaking and the snow covered land was bathed in eerie shades of red, yellow and orange. It was a quiet morning, the world barren of life and only the crash of icy waves against the frozen cliffs penetrated the thick silence. The world stood frozen. Not even the gentle breeze blowing in from the sea disturbed the ice crystals that hung from the branches of lifeless trees. Pure serenity.

At least, that probably would have been the right word to use but all I felt as I looked through the frost coated glass, was a sense of morbid tranquility, the kind that you only find in hospitals. Sure, most anyone looking at what I was, would have thought it to be beautiful. All I felt, though, was a deep and numbing sadness. I just had not been the same ever since the incident with Carol Danvers and just last week we had received the worst possible news. Carol had died.

Sighing, I tried to expel the voices creeping into my consciousness, blaming me for everything I had done and whispering to me that I was a murderer. I was. It was no one else's fault but mine that Carol had died. It had been two years, two very long and hard years. For me it had been about coming to grasp with what I had done. Two years learning to control my new powers and fighting night and day for my sanity. I was sure it had been just as tough for Carol, at least, the part of her I had absorbed seemed to never let me forget just how rough she had it. Two years Carol had fought for her life but without her soul, her body could only last so long. Even though she had been a fighter, Carol had lost this one and she had lost everything to me, because of me.

Shaking my head as if trying to chase the demons out of my mind, I turned and quietly picked up my meager bag of belongings, slinging it over my shoulder. It was light and easy enough to handle. I did not have the time to pack everything, just the necessities and enough clothes to last me for a week. I had never been the kind of person to collect things. I preferred to keep things simple. I grew up as a fugitive and a member of the Brotherhood, which never really allowed for things like settling in and growing roots. So, my packing last night had been quick and relatively painless.

I closed the door as quietly as I could. I knew that most of the residents would still be asleep but a few of them were light sleepers. I did not want to take the chance and wake one of them. I did not want to have to sit through the next inquisition, which would be my own, if one of them caught me. Sitting down and trying to explain to the others what was going on in my mind and how I was feeling, just was not my style. Besides, years of psycho analysis done with Professor Xavier and Cerebro had done me little good. Even with his powers and years of experience, Xavier had only been able to help me manage the onslaught of psyches inside my head, not rid me of them and I was certainly nowhere near being able to control my power. I needed a change of pace. I needed to restart my life and try to forget that I was a murderer for the rest of my life.

I stepped down the few steps and walked along the asphalt driveway. For some reason, the Professor had this crazy idea to hide his massive garage that looked more like a horse stable, behind and to the side of his palatial mansion. It was a nice enough walk, a long and cold walk but I was just happy I did not have to trudge my way through four foot deep snow banks. Falling in the snow, ending up soaking wet and then having to face a long ride ahead in the freezing cold, with no place to go, did not seem like a good idea. Then again, at least I might have something to distract me from my thoughts.

Brushing the hair lightly from my face, I looked ahead towards the looming structure. The driveway was lined by maple trees. In the spring, the driveway would look like a road from a fantasy novel, branches reaching across, grasping each other and blocking all light from the road beneath. In autumn the leaves would turn and this place changed into something magical, the colors so bright and vibrant, I sometimes felt that I would be blinded by their sheer beauty. It was a pity that I would never see this again, not if I could help it. The mansion brought back too many memories, some good but a lot bad enough that I just wanted to forget it all.

I picked up my pace, as if running away would put me farther away from those memories and the reality that my life had become. I reached the side door to the garage, surprised to find it unlocked. Shrugging it off, I walked into the garage. The room was dark, only the first few rays of morning light streaked through the windows, casting the room in a strange gray light. All the vehicles were nothing more than massive shadows. Casting my hand out to the side, I reached for the light, my fingertips brushing against cold cobblestone until reaching the tiny switch. The light flared, almost burning my eyes. Blinking, I looked to where I knew my motorcycle would be and was shocked to see Logan sitting on the seat, as if waiting for me.

"Hey stripes."

He was leaning against the seat of my Harley nonchalantly, his white tank top and blue jeans were dingy from age and over use. His arms were crossed and a half chewed, half smoked cigar hung from the corner of his mouth. His gaze, when I looked in his eyes, was full of anger. I did not know if it was just me or if the room was actually getting smaller but being trapped in a room with Logan while he was pissed off, was never a good idea, for anyone, especially if that anger was directed at you.

A sense of defeat came crashing over me and I dropped my bag, unable to hold onto it any longer. I leaned against Jean's monstrous SUV, one arm folded across my hips, the other reaching up, as if it had a mind of its own, to soothe my aching temples. Indeed, my hand had moved on its own. Too many psycho therapy sessions with the professor had proven to me that some of my mannerisms were not my own but those belonging to the people I had absorbed. This had been a favorite of Carol's.

Her beautiful face, contorted in agony flashed through my mind and I snatched my hand down, stuffing it into my pocket. I looked to Logan then, his face had softened and his arms were no longer folded tensely but resting lightly on my bike. He knew what I was going through in a way. He had been there with me through many sessions with the professor. He and Ororo had both been there for me. They had stayed up night after night to make sure I did not hurt myself or someone else. They had been the ones to train me when it was decided it was unsafe for me to train with the others. They were part of the reason why I had made it these past two years but I could not do it anymore.

As if he could read my mind, Logan came up to me slowly, his booted feet making only a whisper of sound on the stone ground. He wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to him in a bear like grip. It felt good, that simple human to human contact. It soothed the soul and it was something I had desperately wanted ever since my powers had manifested. Even though, I could barely feel his warmth through the layers of clothes I was wearing, it warmed me from head to toe. I returned his embrace with one of my own, lifting him off the ground but careful not to hurt him.

"You'll do jus' fine." His laugh was soft but hearty and it made me smile. I was definitely going to miss him. He and Ororo had both been like family to me. It was hard to say goodbye.

"Ah know, Logan. Tell Ororo bye for me an' not to worry."

"It's not that simple, Stripes. You know she'd worry no matter what I tell her."

"Ah'm sorry. Ah know you think Ah shouldn't leave but Ah just can't stay here any longer. Not now, not after what happened to Carol."

"Don't worry about that right now. You'll cross that bridge when you come to it. You can always stay here and work on getting over it."

"Get over it? Ah've been tryin' to get over it for the past two years with no success. The professor has been sendin' me out on missions for the past year an' my head is more crowded than it's ever been. Workin' on it is not somethin' Ah can do here an' you know it."

Sadness flew across his face, there one moment and gone the next, only to be replaced with a wry smile. He understood far better than anyone else what it meant to take a life. He had lived through more than one savage war and he had fought his own battles to get to where he was now. It was my turn and staying at the mansion was not going to help me.

"Listen, jus' be safe out there and drop us a line from time to time. I know that what you're going through is rough and you feel like you need to get away. Jus' know that you have this place to come back to."

"Ah can't live here anymore, Logan. Not after everythin' that's happened. Ah need to find a way to make up for what Ah've done, if that's even possible."

"Rogue, you say that now but give it time and you'll see."

"No, Logan. Ah can't be a part of the X-Men anymore an' Ah'm not sure Ah want to be. Ah've done a lot of harm just because Ah was told it was the right thing to do. Ah did it because Ah was trying to be a good little soldier and follow orders but no more."

"Look, I know things have happened in the past that you're not proud of but don't just throw everything away on a whim."

"Ah have to know that what Ah'm doing with my life is actually helping someone an' not just for the greater good of Professor Xavier. Ah can't make up for my mistakes if Ah continue to keep making the same ones over an' over again."

Picking my bag up I brushed past Logan and towards my bike. Stowing my belongings under the seat, I hit the switch that opened the garage doors. I am not going to lie, I was a little perturbed at what he was saying. I knew he only had the best at heart but I did not want to hear it. Sure, the professor had taken me in when I had needed it the most and turned me into one of his soldiers. I did not mind fighting, so long as what I was fighting for meant something. Meant I was protecting someone that needed it. Lately, though, all I felt was like I was being used. Used for my abilities for someone else's personal gain.

Using my foot, I moved the kick stand into place and pushed my bike out of the garage. I was thankful for the warmth of the sun. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I swung my leg over and slid into place on my bike. The seat fit like a glove. It was a beautiful bike, a Harley Davidson Forty-Eight, solid black with an engine that purred like a kitten. I had loved it the moment I had set eyes on it. It had been a gift from Irene and Mystique, showing up at the professor's front door the day of my sixteenth birthday. It had been a wonderful surprise. That was shortly before I met Carol Danvers and my life changed forever.

Changed had happened fast, much faster than I expected but this bike had been a life saver. Being able to open it full throttle on the open road and get away from it all had helped to save me from that dark pit I found myself in two years ago. Now, it was going to help get out of another. I turned the key and pushed down on the clutch and the bike roared to life. The steady vibration of the motor underneath me soothed my worries away and I relaxed for the first time all morning.

Looking to the garage, Logan stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and leaning against the outside wall. His face was a mix of anger and understanding. I could not blame him for being angry with me but I had to do what was best for me. I knew that somewhere, some part of him understood that, well. Time would tell. Not much for goodbyes, I saluted my one time mentor, dropped my sunglasses into place and tore off down the drive. I hoped this would be the last time I ever stepped foot through those gates but knowing that may not be possible.

One Week Later

I had managed to make it down to New Orleans without a hitch. I did not really have a plan to begin with other than to get as far away from the mansion as possible. Sitting in the Café Du Monde sipping coffee and munching on some beignets, in the French Quarter, in the middle of the night was a good starting point for getting away. I still had no idea what I was going to do. Irene and Mystique had made regular deposits into my bank account, so I did not have to worry about money, at least not for right now. I was lost. I did not know how I was going to support myself or even begin to make up for what I had done. There were only so many opportunities available to young teenagers fresh out of high school and looking the way that I did.

Sighing, I flagged my waiter down and ordered another round of coffee and beignets. It's not like I had anything else to do at the moment. Returning to my empty hotel room did not appeal to me either. Tapping my fingers on the table top I reached for the newspaper someone had left earlier, considering the Café did not have television hooked up for its customers, I needed something to distract myself from the boredom of having nothing to do.

The newspaper was boring, too. It was chock full of weather reports and local sports stories and odd story here or there about some new local band. A lot of blah blah with no other substance. I was about to put the paper down when the tiny section donated for world news slipped out. I pulled the section out and laid it across the stable, spitting coffee out when I looked at the picture underneath the headline. It read Mutant Nation Born but that was not what caught my eye. Magneto, evil leader to the Brotherhood stood front and center shaking hands with some diplomats. He looked young, not much older than me. How he had done it, new nation, new looks, I was not sure but I wanted to find out.

I rolled up the newspaper, stuffing it in the back pocket of my jeans and tossed a twenty on the table. Rushing outside, I took one giant step and jumped, flying through the buildings and trees, till I cleared all of them and only the sky remained. It was the first time I had used Carol's powers and not my own. I knew what I wanted to do and where I was going. I had a purpose and a way to accomplish it. I would not hold back any longer. It was time for me to start making a difference and this time, for the better.


	3. Chapter 01 New Beginnings

City of the Fallen

Chapter 01

AN #1: Again, all of the chapters previously written have all been rewritten and reworked, so the story may not be completely the same (to those of you who have already read it).

AN #2: I will be posting pieces of artwork to go along with the story, periodically. I will post them to my deviantart account, so check it out if you want:

http : / / deathsshadow000. deviantart. com /

Disclaimer: X-Men and all characters belong to and are copyright of Marvel.

Six Years Later

The mountainous land flew by me in a flash, the wind was so cold it stung my cheeks and the snow falling almost blinded my vision. I loved it. Thrilling and exciting, I could feel the air currents glide over my body, it was cold but I enjoyed the chills as they ran up and down my spine. The sun had already sunk far behind the mountain tops and the land was cast in shadow. I only had one thought and that was to reach the city. Picking up speed, I swooped down, my hands skimming the tops of snow covered trees as I followed the terrain. The trees started to thin as I neared the mountains and I pushed myself upwards, following the mountainside.

I burst over the tips of the jagged peaks and for a moment, paused. Before me lay my home, the bright lights shimmered like jewels in the darkness. They were like a beacon guiding me home. Taking off, I sped towards the city. I came in low, flying in between the colossal buildings and monuments of the political district. The streets were empty, except for the few Core officers responsible for patrolling the district at night. They never noticed me as I glided nimbly in between the buildings.

Once free of the political district, the huge, open expanse of the city gardens opened before me. They circled around the impressive building that was the palace, the center and focal point for the entire city. It was a large stone and glass structure that loomed over all the districts. Even the thick shroud of falling snow and dark night could not hide its magnificence, which only seemed to make it shine even more brilliantly. I should know, considering I had a ton of meetings with the Grand Council and Prime Minister in the place. The thing was nothing more than one big labyrinth, and Magneto its master.

Focusing my attention back to the task at hand, I followed the wall that circled the palace around until I crossed into the business district on the north west side of the city. Turning upward, I increased my altitude, flying between the tall skyscrapers until reaching the outer wall of the city. Circling around, I found the Core Unit building. A plain, non-descript building that looked like nothing more than your average office building. Dark gray in color, it had nothing to mark it as a government building other than the simple crest that adorned the front of the building, a shield with four words written in latin on the center of the shield. I read the words inscribed there as if inscribing them in my heart, fides publica, aequitas, fortis and pacificus. They stood for honor, justice, courage and peace. When I had made it to Genosha, six years ago, these words had been a sort of life line for me. It always reminded me of what I was here for.

Reaching beneath my leather jacket, I lightly brushed the raised edges of the embroidered emblem on my uniform. I let the air current guide me as I descended to the ground, the wind pushing the snow around so much that I could feel the snow pelt my body. It felt like I stood in the midst of a tornado, the snow a blinding wave of chaos. The snow crunched softly beneath my booted feet and I made my way towards the double doors of the Core Unit building.

I was greeted with a burst of hot air as I entered the lobby. The interior was quite different from the exterior of the building. The glossy, black marble floor made for a stark contrast against the brilliant sheen of the white marble countertops and walls. Dusting the snow from my shoulders, I nodded to the receptionist and made my way through another set of double doors that led into the main offices of the Core Unit. The room was a wide, open expanse of desks and a conference room in the back. I made my way down the center of the room, smiling when I noticed that some of the officers on night duty had fallen asleep at their desks. Normally, it would have been an issue but I was willing to let it slide considering how much stress we all had to deal with recently.

Making sure not to wake the others, I made my way through the doors at the back of the room. First floor offices and the break room lined the halls. Turning down a couple of hallways I came to a stop in front of the security elevator. Taking out my I.D. badge, I swiped the card over the reader, the tiny machine flashing green when it was accepted. The doors slid open and I stepped onto the elevator, the doors closing quietly behind me. I pressed the button for the sixth floor of the sub-levels and with a quiet hum, the elevator descended to the lower levels of the building.

The Core Unit had many sub-floors. Two were reserved especially for the garage and intake. Some others were for different labs, the evidence depository, equipment storage, three different levels of training facilities and two floors dedicated to holding low risk minor offenders and high risk individuals. Even though I lived in a mutant nation, it was illegal to use your powers without prior permission and a proper permit from the government. The sixth sub-level was dedicated to the Special Ops team of the Core Unit. I was in charge of that team.

When I had first arrived in Genosha, the city had barely been built. Much of the city had been built in a matter of weeks thanks to the abilities of Magneto, Forge and other mutants, myself included. Soon after, the city had been bombarded by mutant refugees from all over the world. At the time, the city had been without a government, without a police force and without laws. It had been sheer chaos for the first few months before Magneto had been able to set up the basic infrastructure of Genosha. He created three separate groups, the Grand Council, the Chamber of Law and the Core Unit. The Grand Council was made up of twelve individuals charged with the responsibility of handling all diplomatic matters and served as advisors to the Prime Minister. Magneto had then given the responsibility of making laws and then enforcing those laws to the Chamber of Law. The Chamber was also responsible for the court system in Genosha. Finally, the city had needed a police force. In the wake of that need, the Core Unit had been formed and charged with the task of keeping the peace in the city. When it was realized that a specialized unit was needed to deal with extreme cases and individuals, the special ops team of the Core Unit had been formed.

Surprisingly enough, after the government had been established, Magneto had been crowned Prime Minister of Genosha by a unanimous vote. I had also been shocked to be selected as a member of the Grand Council and even more surprised when I was tasked with the responsibility of leading the special ops team of the Core Unit. It had been a lot of responsibility for my eighteen year old self but I had had no choice at the time and in time, I had come to embrace my responsibilities. After all, the harder I worked meant the closer I came to my atonement, at least I hoped so.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, revealing the true underbelly of the Core Unit. Before me was a long hallway that was lit in a bright white light, the black marble looked sleek and the marble encased the entire level, from floor to ceiling. I walked down the hallway, my booted feet making a soft tap on the floor, until I reached the fork in the road, so to speak. To the right, lay the tactical and logistics rooms, equipment, as well as the special ops dispatch unit. To the left, were the special ops team offices, break and conference rooms and locker room. I took a left and made my way down another hallway, taking another left when I reached the end. The hallway was a dead end, my office was at the very end. It did not look like there was anything there but I took out my I.D. card and held it in front of the invisible scanner, hidden behind black glass that blended with the marble. The light of the scanner flashed dimly and the door to my office opened.

Taking my coat off, I tossed it on the corner of the black leather couch that adorned one wall and took a seat at my desk. Sitting forward in my chair, I tapped a series of invisible buttons on the glass table top, bringing to life the holographic monitor and keyboard. Typing another series of passwords, I gained access to my desktop and the special ops mainframe. I had a lot of work to do.

The entire department had been swamped with work over the past few months as negotiations between Genosha and the International Human Alliance had progressed towards talks of a peace treaty. Emotions had escalated at a rapid pace and the government had their hands full dealing with all that entailed. Months of work had been put in with only one goal in mind, making peace between humans and mutants alike. Magneto as the Prime Minister, coupled with his bad-boy image, only seemed to compound the issues. To make matters worse, both humans and mutants seemed to be split on the peace treaty. Some wanted peace and others were staunch conservatives who would only settle for supreme dominance over the other. Needless to say, those opposed to the treaty had created a stir, not only in Genosha but all across the globe. Riots and terrorist attacks had become a daily part of life.

The citizens of Genosha had been the ones to suffer the most. Genosha had been under attack by outsiders and insiders as well. To combat the escalating violence and civil unrest, the Chamber of Law had assigned the special ops team of the Core Unit to combat that violence. I had spent the last three years fighting against both humans and mutants, protecting the innocent.

Having fought long and hard to realize the dream of everlasting peace between humans and mutants, finally the treaty would be realized at the end of this month on Christmas day. Magneto had thought it would be a wonderful gift to the people. I had to agree with him but I also had been the one dealing with the after affects for the past three years. Lately, it had seemed as if violence and crime were on the rise. I was in the process of trying to crack a case of mysterious beatings that had left numerous mutants in the hospital and for a few unlucky ones, a coma. Most of the victims, those who could still talk, could not remember anything or did not want to. I could not blame them.

Sighing, I dove into my work. The case was not going to solve itself and at this point I had no leads. I only knew that the perpetrators were mutants, using their mutant abilities illegally and inflicting harm on innocent civilians. The civilians had no connection with each other and no group had come forward to claim responsibility for the attacks. I was stumped and the Chamber of Law and the Grand Council were both pressuring me for answers, answers I did not have. The only thing I could do was look the evidence over again and read through the reports, hoping to find the answers I had been unable to find as of yet.

I had been looking over the case for the past five hours with no luck. The one bit of good news I had found narrowed down the general location of the crimes. The crimes had occurred within the Gambling District, which had been no surprise to me. It was the most crime ridden district of the city and the Core Unit always had to deal with the turf wars, illegal gambling and drug trafficking that was the district's bread and butter. What had surprised me was the fact that the beatings extended into The Docks, a smaller district that was known to be relatively crime free. It was a bustling district by day, populated by people who worked the docks but usually a quiet and deserted district at night. It was almost unheard of for someone to be attacked there.

What worried me most, though, was the trend I saw the crimes following. The beatings had originally occurred late at night and the victim had only suffered minor injuries. However, the latest victims had been beaten to the brink of death in broad daylight and the last two victims were still in the hospital, comatose and possibly stuck that way for the rest of their life. It was not a good sign. I was sure that if we did not solve the case, sooner rather than later, our next victim would end up dead.

Compounding the situation was the fact that a small percentage of the population was human. In the midst of negotiations and the treaty signing coming at the end of the month, made for a volatile and explosive situation. Fortunately, and unfortunately, all the victims so far had been mutants. I shuddered to think about the backlash had any of the victims been humans. Magneto and Genosha were already under a microscope. The global community ready, willing and able to deal with both should the need arise. If the victims were human, that would only put Magneto and every mutant citizen in Genosha on the chopping block.

I had to deal with this as both a special ops officer and as a Grand Council member. It made my life difficult but I had no choice but to endure. After all, it was something I had signed myself up for years ago. It had been eight years since I had made the fateful decision that changed my life and the life of Carol Danvers. It had been six years since she had died. When I felt like giving up, it seemed like Carol's consciousness would appear, reminding me that I did not deserve forgiveness and it was something I would never receive.

Closing the files, I finished my report and prepared it for tomorrow's meeting with the Grand Council. Tapping the same sequence again on the table top, I was disconnected from the main frame and my computer turned off. Leaning back in my chair, I massaged my temples gently, only to stop shortly after realizing that Carol was surfacing again. Eight years and even though I controlled her powers as easy as it was for me to breathe, I was nowhere near closer to controlling the psyches stored inside my mind. Six years and I was still trying to repent, still trying to get back all that I had lost.

I was tired, it was late or early, depending on how you looked at it, and I was only running in circles with the case. Pushing away from my desk, I stood, grabbing my jacket draped on the couch as I left my office. I managed to make my way all the way back to the lobby as if in a daze, the cold air that greeted me outside, like a slap to the face. It was snowing harder, visibility almost zero, though the wind had at least died down some. Had Ororo been here, she would have loved the weather.

Opting for speed over safety, I leapt into the air, flying higher and higher until I was above all the buildings in the business district. Heading south east towards the residential district, I made a bee line for my condo. It was easy enough to find, located on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in the district. I landed on the balcony and walked into my apartment. I always left the door unlocked, considering that I was one of the few people in the city that could fly, I never worried about theft. Besides, there was not anything in the apartment I could not easily replace.

The interior was dark, I had forgotten to leave a light on but with a simple snap of my fingers, the lights sprang to life. Every unit in the building was run on the Smart House Operating System, making it one of the most high-tech buildings in the district. It had also been one of many reasons why I fell in love with the place. The dark ebony bamboo wood flooring and floor to ceiling windows in every room had also influenced my opinion. However, what really sealed the deal for me had been the view from the balcony. It was to die for. The rooms were large and the open-floor plan suited my style. It also helped that condo had come completely furnished and decorated with 1950's styled furniture, slate gray in color, with matching white oak tables. Growing up in the country, I enjoyed large, open spaces but being able to find that in a city had been hard. Being a part of the Grand Council had had its perks and had helped me to find this place.

I tossed my jacket on the nearest piece of furniture, a simple looking arm chair and made my way to the master bedroom, the lights turning on as I walked underneath them, triggered by my motion. I stripped off my uniform and laid it out on the chest at the foot of the king sized bed and hopped in the shower. The scalding hot water was like heaven on my skin. However, I could not enjoy it for long because I had to prepare for tomorrow. There was a press conference scheduled in the morning. The International Human Alliance and the Grand Council would be there to answer questions and to formally announce the treaty signing. The official signing was a month away and there were still many preparations to be made. After the press conference, I would need to fulfill my duties as a Grand Council member and go over the daily diplomatic matters that needed to be attended too. Then, the Grand Council would hold a meeting with Prime Minister Magneto to give their final recommendations. Afterwards, I would present my report to both the Prime Minister and Grand Council, updating them on security measures and the latest crime reports for the city, as well as any terrorist threat received or perceived. Later, I would present my report on the beatings to Magneto who had requested a private audience with me to look over the files. He had taken an interest in the bizarre case and he was as unsettled as I was about the escalating violence.

I was a bit nervous. I had managed to avoid both the cameras and press during my career and tomorrow would be my first time in front of both, fielding questions. Due to my other responsibilities, I had missed previous televised meetings and I had been grateful for that. However, Magneto had made it clear to me that my presence would be a necessity, considering that this would be the formal announcement of the peace treaty. It would be bad publicity for Genosha if the entire Council was not there. I had grudgingly agreed to attend, not that I had had much of a choice.

Walking into the living room in nothing but my underwear, I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator before picking up the television remote and flopping down on the couch. Pressing the power button, the wall I was facing opened to reveal a large plasma television almost as big as the wall itself. I flipped to the news channel to catch up on the world news before changing the channel to watch my favorite show, Iron Chef. It was late but a woman always needs her down time and this was my down time. I might be groggy and slightly grumpy when I woke up the next morning but damn it, I had already missed the first couple of episodes of the new season and I was not about to miss any more.

Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, 6:30 am

I sat on the bar stool of the kitchen island, sipping my black coffee while reading the morning newspaper. The television was turned on and I could tell by listening to the voices that it was on CNN. I enjoyed the mornings before everyone was up. It was quiet and peaceful, one of the few times that allowed me to think. I enjoyed working with the kids but sometimes they were more than I could handle, not that I wanted to admit that. It was good training for me, the younger kids tended to keep me fresh and on my toes but they still had a lot to learn.

I heard the creaks in the floor boards above my head and I knew that I would not be alone for lone. Sighing, I took a big sip of my coffee and tossed the business section aside. Picking up the next section I read the headlines about Genosha and the ensuing peace treaty. I had never really bothered myself to be concerned with world news but I would be lying if I said I was not slightly interested. Who would not be with Magneto involved? It was too tempting a story to pass up and I did not trust Magneto. A man with his type of background never truly forgets the wrongs done to him and I was sure that he was up to something.

I heard light footsteps in the hall, making my ears twitch. I knew who they belonged to and when she entered the kitchen I inhaled deeply, catching her earthy scent that smelled of rain storms and wet grass. I felt her approach me from behind and a contented feeling spread through my body when she wrapped her delicate arms around my neck. She kissed my neck softly, her hands trailing down my muscular arms as she came around and sat across from me.

"Good morning, Logan. I see you're up bright and early as usual."

"I like my routine."

Smirking at her, I reached across the table and grasped her hand in my own. Ororo smiled back at me. We had not been together for long, almost two years and our anniversary was fast approaching. It had been a total accident. I had been down in the dumps, like I normally am every time this time of the year rolls around. I usually spent most of winter out searching for Rogue when I had the spare time. It had been almost a decade and there had been no contact from her. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Ororo had been there to console me. We were both consenting adults and one thing had led to another until we had landed here. If someone had asked me when I first started working at the institute if I would ever settle down, I would have said no. That was not the case any longer.

I noticed her hand snaking its way towards my newspaper and my smile grew. I snatched the paper back just as she was starting to slide it towards her. She huffed and pushed away from the table. She walked across the kitchen to the coffee pot, hips swaying seductively back and forth. It was a nice view. Still smiling, I turned back to my paper and coffee.

The peace did not last for long as the students came stampeding down the stairs and crashing into the kitchen. It was a mad house. New students and old alike fought each other for position and kitchen supremacy. Jean was having an easy time at it, simply using her powers to bring her what she needed but Scott had to fight for it like everyone else. I was proud of the two of them. I had known them since their teens and both of them had worked hard to achieve their goals and now the two of them were the newest teachers at the institute. Scott was in charge of the leadership class. Jean enjoyed teaching defensive techniques, both mental and physical.

I growled when one of the students bumped into me. I could see the fear in his eyes and he backed away slowly before continuing on with his morning routine. I was tensing up and the walls felt like they were closing in on me. Tossing the paper on the island, I grabbed my coffee and left the kitchen. I headed towards one of the many personal studies located on the first floor of the mansion and turned on the television, turning it to CNN once again.

To my surprise, the news channel was showing live coverage of a press conference in Genosha. Sitting back, I propped my feet on top of the coffee table and turned the volume up. The camera feed showed that the diplomats had yet to make and appearance, the reporters looked on edge and fidgeted with anticipation. Soon enough, though, the room burst into noise as diplomats from both the International Human Alliance and the Grand Council of Genosha made their way onto the stage. The President of the United States led the way for the Alliance and Magneto led out the Council. Meeting in the center of the stage, the two leaders shook hands and everyone took their seats, signifying that the floor was open for questions.

I scanned the faces sitting on stage, starting with the Alliance. Most of the members were leaders from industrialized nations, such as the United States, England, Germany, France, China and Japan. They were not the only nations in the Alliance but those leaders had spearheaded the entire movement. On the other side there was Magneto and the Council. Taking my time, I examined the master of Magnetism. He was younger, in his mid to late twenties, due to some accident he had suffered. No one was sure what or how it had happened but there had been irreparable change.

I turned my attention to the others. I did not recognize any of them. Most were older men and women in their fifties and sixties except for one. My gaze was drawn to her. She stood in the shadows of the curtains behind stage, her back to the audience. Her back was to the audience and I could not make out her face. It appeared she was talking to some security official. It appeared that the reporters were interested in her as well. Most of their gazes were fixated on her. Finishing her discussion, she turned and her face was brought to light. I could not believe my eyes. The shocking white stripe against her deep mahogany hair gave her away instantly. After years of searching, I had finally found Rogue and she just showed up out of thin air.

I was dumb struck. I did not know what to think or where to even begin. She had changed a lot, so much so that her face seemed unfamiliar. Her hair was styled into a pixie cut, much shorter than I remembered it ever being. She was taller too and it looked like her body had filled out. She was no longer the gangly girl I remembered her to be. She was dressed formally in Council robes. She looked good, fresh and in control.

I was consumed with questions. How long had she been there? What was she doing there? Why was she there? Rogue had never been the diplomatic type, so to see her sitting there, answering questions and playing the part of the diplomat was a real mind bender. I laughed, unable to control myself any longer. I must have drawn the attention of the others because soon enough they came streaming into the study, Ororo first followed by Jean and Scott. They were confused, not able to comprehend what had put me into a state of hysterical laughter. I was not sure myself. It was completely unbelievable.

Ororo caught on before the others, her sharp intake of breath the only clue. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up on the television. Jean and Scott turned and watched the news with her. They both reacted as Storm had, surprised but happy. My laughter died slowly as I joined them in watching the press conference. The media had singled out Rogue. She was young, smart, beautiful and successful. It was obvious that the Council wanted to use her as the poster child for Genosha. Grabbing the remote, I muted the television and looked to Ororo. I sat forward on the couch, elbows resting on my knees and my hands clasped underneath my chin. Jean released an exasperated sigh, already knowing what I was going to say.

"Jean, wake the professor. We need to talk."

"No need, Logan."

I looked to the doorway as the professor wheeled into the room. His face was solemn as he came to a stop next to the couch and faced me. I stared at the man who I had blamed for Rogue's departure, at least partially to blame. We had our differences and we had also worked through those differences but there would always be some things that we would never agree on. Rogue and the professor's inability to help her, being one of them.

"Please, unmute the television Logan. Let us finish watching this broadcast before jumping the proverbial gun."

"Whatever you say, Prof."

Turning back to the television, I hit the mute button once more. Whether or not the professor agreed with me or would go along with what I wanted did not really matter to me one iota. I already knew what I was going to do and where I was going. Come hell or high water, I was going to get to Genosha.


End file.
